Breaking Glass
by AutumnsRose45
Summary: Sarah has changed since her run of the Labyrinth. Unable to differentiate between fantasy and reality, Jareth's hold on her is strong and fills her with fear, and the Faye is far more cruel and contorted than she knows. One shot.


**My first shot at Labyrinth. Anyone who's read my Hellsing fic, Sadism, may notice a couple of similarities! But it worked so well...Please let me know what you think, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sarah sat on the window seat in her room, watching raindrops slide down the window, her chin resting in her palm. Her eyes were longing and sorrowful, yet she didn't know why. She turned sharply from the glass. Try as she may, after all these years, she just didn't seem able to shake the old cliched, damsel in distress image from herself. She scowled. _Thats what comes of reading so many fairy stories. Cliche. Idiocy. _She paused before continuing, _helplessness. _

She leaned back on the wall, closing her eyes. She hated long, slow, uneventful evenings. She was so much more at ease when there were things to be done, but every so often, she could not quite sum up the energy. She wondered if this was her weariness alone, or if something else drained her energy from her…

She gently hit the back of her head on the wall, mentally telling herself to stop being so paranoid.

_Put these things out of mind, _her father told her, when she was 16. _It's time you learnt to grow up and start facing reality._

Reality. Sometimes, she had to wonder what exactly reality was. She turned it over in her mind, the thoughts resting in her head, but she didn't really _feel _like analysing such things tonight. Maybe, just maybe, it was better to just accept _everything _as reality. Instead of trying to push away old memories, old dreams, attempting futilely to separate the two, maybe it was better to simply believe.

A slight breeze grazed her cheek, and she smiled, suddenly feeling free and relaxed. Even the wall behind her more comfortable and familiar. She let herself drift for a moment, relishing the cool, refreshing air, when it occurred to her that the window in her room had been closed.

Her eyes snapped open. Her rain-soaked window had vanished. She was sitting on a stone windowsill, cut harshly into rock high above the ground below. The dull, uninteresting view from her bedroom had been replaced with a fantasy spectacle - below her, a Labyrinth sprawled before her like a monstrous snake. It was night, and scattered about the land in front of her were tiny, glowing orbs, shining gently like stars on a dark canvas. Sarah stared in disbelief, gaping at the open space stretching before her, as another breeze swept through the huge window, ruffling her dark hair.

"No," she whispered. "This didn't happen." Her voice cracked as a weight settled itself on her chest, and she backed from the window, stumbling from the ledge clumsily. "This was a dream, this was a dream," she croaked, tears springing in her eyes. Her eyes didn't leave the dark window as she moved backwards, desperate to be free from this place but unable to escape.

Her back met with something solid and warm, and two gloved hands rested themselves on her shoulders. She spun, and stared at the being in front of her - the faye who had haunted her for 8 years, in her dreams, her memories, her waking moments. She had known, deep down, that he was always standing close, perched on the edge of her consciousness, ready to swallow her, unable to let her live her life freely.

She shook her head as she felt tears escape her eyes and fall down her cheeks, half heartedly pushing her hands against his chest. She kept her head down. "Please, please don't do this," she moaned. He made no sound in response, but slipped two slim fingers under her chin, raising her face just a little, forcing her to meet his piercing gaze. His eyes were beautiful, a cold palette of grey and blue and green, rimmed from the corner of his eyes with sloping black and silver that reached his high, perfectly arched eyebrows. His nose was slim, his mouth thin lipped, wearing a small smirk that she instantly recognised and feared. Once upon a time, she had reveled in the challenge such a smirk presented. Now, Sarah had grown up, and she felt her heart catch in her mouth.

Slowly, his face moved closer to hers, and her eyes widened as his feathery hair brushed her cheek as he leaned into her. Hot breath grazed her ear as his lips parted, and her will fell away.

"Jareth..." she whispered.

"Jareth?" He replied, his sensual voice soothing against her ear. "You seem to be mistaking me for someone else."

There was a moment of silence, before a deafening crack broke through the room. Sarah gasped, shoving at his chest hard, and he fell back from her. His face, so eerily beautiful, had a hard, sinister edge to it she hadn't noticed before. He held his hands out, palms upwards in feigned innocence.

"Sarah?" His voice was no longer sensual, but menacing, threatening. Another crack tore through the night, and a gust of wind burst through the window, sweeping hair across Sarah's vision as she stared in horror at the Goblin King before her.

"Sarah? What's wrong?"

His face slipped, as if he were wearing a mask, and suddenly his features were contorted in menace and cruelty, his eyes predator-like, his lips curled back to reveal sharp, shining teeth as he approached her.

She screamed in horror, and another crack, louder than the others, rang in her ears. She looked up, throwing her arms above her head in defense, as glass shards began to rain on her, tinkling dangerously against each other as they fell.

"No, no, no, no, no…" she collapsed on the floor, half shouting, half whispering, as the room became darker and colder, the sound of breaking glass and morbid footsteps drawing louder, closer. "Put it out of your mind, put it out of your mind…"

And everything went black.


End file.
